Alone
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: SET DURING FALL OF NIGHT! Claire gets a phone call. Something has happened to her parents. Claire has the horrifying job to go and identify her parent's bodies. Will Claire be alone forever? Will her friends be able to help her pull through or did Claire's spirit die along with her parents? Crap summary, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Alone**

_Chapter 1_

Claire's POV

All I wanted was to go off to Boston and be on my own for a while. I knew that I'd miss my friends. I knew that I'd want them to be here with me. Yet when I thought about them being here, enjoying the 'non-morganville life' with me, I didn't think it would be like this.

We were all in Pete's apartment, trying to get our heads around things. Myrnin was sat with Jesse, being a bit too loved up which was really weird to see because... well, it was Myrnin.  
Eve had her head in Michael's lap looking a bit dazed. Who could blame her, she just let her husband drink from her vains. If that isn't love, then what is?

Me, Shane, Oliver and Pete where trying to find a way to stay safe. Pete was still looking a bit confussed and a tiny bit scared. Well, he has just found out that there is more than one vampire in his home and trouble is all around him. Yeah, I'd look the same if I weren't so god damn used to this sort of crap.

The police were after Shane. God knows what he has been doing, I've only just found out today that he has been spying on me the whole time I've been here. I'm not mad at him though, I proved that when we came here and nobody was around.

'Trust you to get into trouble.' I sigh as I elbow Shane softly in the side. He staggers, as if I actually hurt him. He laughs and puts his arms around me from behind.  
'You know you love my dangerous attitude.' I could almost see the smirk on his face.  
'Not when its causing trouble for people who don't need it.' I gesture towards Pete who was sitting on the sofa, looking rather tired.

'Nah, Pete's cool. He's always dealing with trouble. Being a bouncer and all.' I sigh and turn around to face Shane. I bury my head into his chest as he rocks me back and forth. 'Don't worry about it.' Shane says softly. 'We'll be okay.'

'I just thought that coming here would give me a break. From all the trouble and vampires. Obviously not.' I give a pathetic little laugh and punch Shanes chest with as little force as I could.

'Hey.' I felt Shane's soft fingers under my chin, lifting my head up to face him. 'Where's the strong Claire I know?'  
'On vacation. Lucky cow.' He kisses me, cutting me off. When Shane kissed me, all of the problems that I have ever had, just goes away. Just like that. He makes my world complete. Thats why I love him.

But something always had to ruin the amazing moments. My phone rings. I break the kiss between me and Shane and sigh loudly. 'Can't catch a break.' I laugh and kiss Shane quickly on the cheek before walking into the kitchen to answer the phone.

**Myrnin's POV**

Jesse. What a lovely woman. I have known her for generations, I just havent come in contact with her for a very, very long time. I have missed her, I truly have. I admit I forgot about her but now I have her again, I remember how beautiful she is.

Her lovely red locks flow perfectly down her shoulders. Her fare skin glows in the dim light. She is perfect.

We were both sat in the far corner of the small room that we were all crowded in. E..Eve? Yes, Eve was asleep with her head in young Michael's lap. Michael was just about falling asleep too. There was no sign of Claire. Her boy and Oliver were talking in the way they always do, in a civilized way. They really hate each other.

Jesse sat opposite me, messing with her bandaged hand. 'Does it hurt, fare lady?' I ask in the most polite way possible. I had to be polite with her. When there is a beautiful woman, known from your generation, you have to be polite and treat her like the princess she once was.

'Nothing I can't handle.' Jesse says as she looks up at me. Our eyes meet and electricity sparks through my body like fireworks on a stary night. I never noticed how amazing and beautiful her eyes were.

Jesse looks away and starts fiddling with her hand again. I sit up straight and run my hands over my jacket. 'May I get you a drink, my lady?' I stand up and put my hands around my back.  
'That would be great, thank you.' Jesse smiles up at me as I nodd and walk away into the kitchen.

When I open the door, I find Claire with her head in her hands sitting at the kitchen table. I frown and sit opposite her. 'Claire?'  
She lifts her head up and wow, she looked stressed. I had never seen her so... depressed and miserable in the time that I've known her. 'What's wrong?' She shakes her head and leans back in the chair. She was flipping her mobile device... thing in her hand.

'You know you can tell me anything, right?' I reasure her. She looks at her and sighs loudly.  
'Myrnin...' Tears grew in her eyes. 'I just got a phoen call.'  
'Who was it?' I frown.  
'Police.' Claire chokes back tears. 'They say that there was an accident on the motorway a few hours away from here.'  
'Why does that concern you?'  
'Because it was my parents car.'

I stop for a moment and look at Claire's face. Full of dismay. 'Oh...Claire..'  
'They.. they want me to go down to the hospital about an hour away to...'  
'To what?'  
'Identify bodies.'

Claire's lips quiver as tears roll down her cheaks. 'It cant be them. It cant be.' She sobs.

I get of my chair and move over to her, my arms wraps around her and pulls her in. I hate to see my cariad upset. She's only young and she has been through so much terror in her life, I dont know how she hangs on sometimes.

'I have to go.' Claire says after a few moments. 'They said be there within the next hour.'  
'Do you want me to come with you?' I ask. Claire shakes her head. 'I have to do this alone. I..I'll get a cab, just... don't tell anybody. Not Jesse, Not Shane... not anybody. Myrnin you have to promise me.'

'I promise.' I say. Claire stands up from her chair, grabs her bag, takes a deep breath then walks out of the kitchen.

'I need to go to the university.' I hear Claire say as I step out behind her. She was taking to her boy, Shane. 'What do you mean you have to go to the university, Claire its not safe!' He was saying. 'I got the shit beaten out of me for no reason, I dont want the same happening to you, Claire!'

'Shane! Its only two minutes away and Ill get a cab, dont treating me like a baby!' It was clear that Claire was in no mood to be messed about, which is why I kept my distance. Claire in a bad mood was scary. More scary than Bob when he's in a mad mood. And thats messy.

'Just... call me when you get there, okay?' Shane says. Claire nods and walks towards the door. I could see her body trembling, her knees could hardly keep her up. 'Claire you should stay home.' Shane shouts after her. 'You dont look well!'

But she was already gone.

To find out if her parents were dead.

**So this is my new story, what do you guys think? Please review!xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alone**

Chapter 2

_Claire's POV_

I was shaking all over. I couldnt breath properly. I walked down the street on my own as my thoughts swam around my mind. I told Shane that I'd take a cab but I couldn't. I had to think. I had to sort myself out before I went to...

Went to identify my parents bodies.

It couldnt be them. It just couldnt. My dad doesnt exactly drive like a maniac, neither does my mum. So how could they get into a car crash? Obviously it may have been an accident but... it just couldnt be them. I knew it.

My parents where probably at home right now, with no idea that I was about to look at random dead people that the police thought were them. My dad was probably sat on the sofa watching Jeremy Kyle whilst my Mum was making dinner in the kitchen singing to a Kelly Clarkson chart topper. The usual.

Before I knew it, my thoughts took away time. I was stoof the morgue which was a fifteen minute walk from Pete's house. It only felt like a few seconds.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I dont know why I was getting so wound up about this. It wasnt even my parents. Although my body was shaking with fear, my mind telling myself to be calm. It wasnt them. It couldnt.

As I got to the desk at the entrance of the morgue a middle aged woman was sat looking down at some paper as she signed them. 'Name?' She said without looking up.  
'Um..' I couldnt get my voice to work, I just stared at the woman. When I didnt speak, she looked up and raised her eyebrows before repeating, 'Name?' With a bit more of a fierce tone.

'Claire.. Danvers..' The woman flicked threw some stacks of paper, in the 'D' section. She twirled back round to me before picking up her pen again and signing more papers. 'ID.' She says simply.

I rumage through my bag to find my MIT student card with my information on it. The woman took a quick glance before pointing to a small waiting room in the corner. 'Wait over there. An officer will be with you shortly.'

Well, she was rude. I thought to myself. I sigh and put my ID back into my bag. As I walk over to the waiting room, I notice there isnt a lot of people here. I sit in the corner, getting a good view of everyone there. There was an old man, with a long grey beard sat opposite, staring at me with too much please in his eyes. That creeped me out. A lot. There was a teenage boy, maybe 18 or 19 sat on the other side of the waiting room. He was twiddling his fingers and taking in deep breaths. There was a young woman, maybe in her twenties sat with her legs crossed on the seat, scrolling through her phone. No one else was here, which was weird. If this old guy makes a move on me, there's not many witnesses. Crap.

'Claire Danvers?' I hear a male voice say from beside me. I look up to see a man, that weirdly looked a hell of a lot like Richard Morrell in a police uniform. I stand up and grab my bag. The man smiles softly before saying, 'This way.'

He leads me to a small door in a darkened corridor, creepy. He opens the door and walks inside, gesturing me to follow him. As I get into the room, I catch my breath. There were too bodies on two different stretchers with white blankets covering them both.

The man puts his hand on my back as he looks into my eyes. He was a handsome man, but I didnt take in his features that well. Bit busy.

'You okay?' He says softly. I swallow my breath and nod. Not them. Its not them.

'Okay so, I have to ask this to everybody, do you know what your parents look like?'  
'Of course I do.' I frown.  
'So you have seen them in the last six months?'  
'Yes, I saw my dad says ago.' I say. The man nods and walks over to one of the bodies. I felt my heart rate increase as he took hold of the white sheet.

'You ready?' He asks. I nod. He pulled back the sheet the reveal the face of the dead body.

I scream.

My fathers face was burnt. Not just a little sunburn. But it was crisp. A huge chunk was taken out of his forehead with dry blood drizzling out. I couldnt help but let a cry escape my mouth.

'Do you reconise this as you're father, Claire?'  
I couldnt speak. I just stared at the body infront of me. It was him. It was my dad... lay so still... so silent.

'I...Is he okay?' I mumble. The officer looks at me as if I were stupid.  
'He..he's dead, sweetheart.' I let out a cry and turn away to bury my head in my hands. couldnt look anymore. My head hurt from the amount of feels running around my body.

'Thats you're father then?' I nodd silently as tears fell from my eyes. I couldnt turn around. My body was shaking with pain.

'Claire...' I hear the officer say. 'Is this your mother?' I shake my head. I couldnt turn around, I couldnt face the truth.

'Claire?'

I knew I had to look.

I slowly turned around and took my head out of my hands. I walk over to the stretcher to find my worth fear.

My heat broke. Both of my parents were lay dead infront of me. 'Is she?' The officers says.

Tears were streaming down my face. How did this happen? One minute I was laughing and joking with Shane... next Im stood infront of the bodies of my dead parents!

'Claire, its okay to be upset.' The man says as he puts his hands on my shoulder. I shrug him of violently and take a step back before saying through my sobs, 'I have to go.'

I run out of the room and through the dark corridor which didnt phase me at this moment in time. I ran through the waiting room where I could feel the old mans eyes on me, I didnt care. I ran past the hag at the reception desk who watched as I ran.

I ran out of the doors. I couldnt cope anymore. I couldnt cope without my parents support. I couldnt cope with life. I ran. I had no idea where I was running too but I had to get away. I ran as fast as I could.

**Hey, Im sorry for not updated for ages! Ive been really busy lately with a lot of stuff but hopefully I will be updating a lot more frequently from now on!  
Please review and tell me what you think! xxx**


End file.
